


Partners for always

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: A tumblr fic I wrote after seeing Django Unchained. Django and Hilde are reunited and not even the fact that she can't hit the broad side of a barn with a shotgun will cause them to part.





	Partners for always

He knows every inch of her, knows every expression on her face. He’s cataloged each and every spark that burns in her eyes and has it sorted out into different categories. He knows the shape of her lips and how the quirk of her mouth can express so much, without saying a word.

So when he sees the slight furrow of the brow, Django knows she’s upset. Combined with the fire in her eyes and the thin, hard line set on her lips, he instantly knows how his wife is feeling. 

She’s frustrated. Which isn’t good. And it makes him wonder about their future.

“Babe,” he says to her one night, after another long day of target shooting, of watching her wince as the shotgun roared in her hands and the bullets going wild and missing their target. “I’ve been thinking.”

Hildie glances over at him from her place by the campfire. Her eyes are soft, but wary. She’s never been a dumb woman, so he knows she’s trying to figure out what’s going to happen next.

“We don’t have to do this,” he begins slowly. “We could just get a farm and settle down. Up north, we’d be free and no one would bother us at all. Hell, California would be a good place to start over.”

Her eyes flash, but not in happiness. It’s anger. The way the corners of her mouth turn down also indicate annoyance.

“Django,” she begins – her voice is filled with warmth, which is good. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I am not running. We are not running. First off, I think you like the money too much and I think you enjoy this too much.”

Hildie slides over to him and nestles closer. “I spent too much time away from you to even consider running a farm by myself while you go out gallivanting and being the big damn hero,” she looks up at him. “Give me time. I will learn this.”

“I just want you happy baby,” he begins, but she cuts him off with a kiss that’s hungry and sweet. 

“I am happy with you,” she finally says after pulling away. “I will learn this because I will not be separated from you again. Come hell or high water, you are mine and I’m not leaving you.”

He smiles, before leaning in to kiss her. After that, no words are said for awhile. 

Early next morning, he wakes up to the sound of the shotgun roaring through the cannon and Hilde no where near him. Leaping up, he pulls on his pants and runs over to where the shot came from. 

There she is, smiling proudly at the shattered glass at the other side of the canyon.

“I did it,” she says, turning to smile at him.

He can feel a smile spreading across his mouth as he laughs. “Yes you did.”


End file.
